New Girls' Secrets
by Taymontu
Summary: Years after her parents' death, Alice leaves for Japan to help defeat Masquerade with her friends. What she doesn't know is that an old friend will give her a visit and unlock her forgotten memories and reveals the strength she never knew she had in her; at the same time she starts falling for the hot shot of the group, Shun Kazami. Rewritten.
1. Airport

**Guess who's back? I am! After almost a year of deleting this story, I decided to rewrite it! I hope to have my readers back to read this. Don't ruin any spoilers though because I've fixed a few things. But here's a full summery: **

_**It's been years of Alice not knowing what happened to her parents and not remembering them, she decides to go to Japan to help her friends defeat Masquerade, not knowing that when she arrives she'll run into an old friend who unlocks her memories and reveals the magical future in store for her. **_

**Runo's POV**

Everything _was _supposed to go according to plan; Dan, Marucho, and I were supposed to go pick up Alice at the airport and bring her back to my house to stay for the summer, but no! Dan had to bring his stupid pen pal into this. Who knew Dan could even write? As we sat in the waiting area, Dan continuously rambled on and on about how his pen pal, what's her name? Taylor, that's right. Taylor being one of the best Bakugan players out there and how amazing she is but I didn't fall for any of it.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her." Marucho expressed in awe as he listened on about how Taylor defeated two other brawlers on her own.

"Wait till I tell you about her main Bakugan!" Dan added with a bright smile. His smiles were the best.

"Oh boy, he always gets excited about this." Drago sighed as he rolled out next to Tigerra and Preyas.

"How could that be interesting?" Tigerra questioned as she turned to face Dan.

"She has a girl Dragonoid! Her name is Dragtell and she knows Drago." Dan almost squealed as he explained the big deal that had to do with the Bakugan. Lord, he was a fangirl.

"That's amazing! Now I really can't wait to meet her." Marucho laughed as he looked over Preyas.

"It would be great to get more female Bakugan in the group." Tigerra stated as she looked back at the Bakugan.

"Sorry Princess, bros before h-"

"Preyas! Don't say it! You know what happened before." Marucho panicked as he pushed Preyas into his pocket to shut him up.

The kids laughed at the scene that just happened but sadly their fun time was cut off by a loud, screaming voice. It repeated the brown haired heroine's name over and over until she came into sight. Almost sun like blonde hair bounced up and down like springs which ironically were what it was styled like, her curls reached her shoulder but dared not to fly in front of her fresh grass green eyes that showed absolute excitement at the sight of Dan. Her porcelain like skin was covered by pink halter top that had straps that crossed in the back and didn't go pass her navel, her legs were sort off covered by worn out shorts that reached her above her knees, and to finalize her look off was a pair of gold, Greek like sandals.

"So that's Taylor?" I asked in astonishment, I didn't think she'd look so normal. I kind of expected it to be like Catfish.

"Dan! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Taylor exclaimed as her arms wrapped around his neck while her luggage dropped to the floor. I could barely look at the scene, it was truly gruesome.

"Yeah, it's great to finally see you but Tay, this is Runo and Marucho." Dan replied as he pointed over to us.

"Oh right! Danny has told me so much about you all." Taylor exclaimed when a Bakugan jumped from her pocket and next to Drago. _Danny? _Disgusting pet names.

"Hey there sailor! Nice to see you again." Dragtell called out in a somewhat loud tone.

"I guess so. Last time I saw you I think you were fighting with a Ventus Bakugan." Drago commented in a not very amused tone.

"Well you got to do what you go to do." Dragtell laughed as she rolled back in Taylor's direction, the said girl rolled her eyes at her Bakugan.

"Enough talking, let's go find Alice so we can eat!" Dan announced as he pointed to where Alice's gate would be.

Everyone nodded in agreement as we started to pace ourselves over to another part of the airport. I looked casually over at Taylor who seemed to be head over heels in love Dan which had to be the most disgusting thing I've seen yet. She was worse than Julie. Our footwork quickened as we began looking frantically to the point where we knew we were lost.

"Where'd Dan go?" Marucho asked as he looked around in another panic.

"I knew he was an idiot, but not this much of an idiot!" I groaned as I looked over at Taylor. "Did you see where he went?" I asked as her eyes shifted around me.

"No, but someone is coming towards us." Taylor acknowledged as she pointed behind me.

I turned and saw Alice running towards us with a giant smile plastered on her face which I reciprocated. Then I suddenly notice how quiet Taylor was getting, her eyes focused on Alice while the said girl was making her way towards us.

"What's Alice's last name?" Taylor asked with squinted eyes.

"Gehabich, why? Do you know her?" I asked, she tried to say something but she was absolutely speechless.

**Taylor's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Alice was standing right in front of me after eight years, but her last name is Gehabich? Did her Grandfather really make her change it? Alice stood in front of us with a giant grin on her face, not even noticing me. Did she not remember?

"Hello, you must be Taylor." Alice greeted with her signature smile. Nobody could forget about it, especially me even after eight years.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you." I replied, she nodded her head then scanned around for Dan.

"Where's Dan?" Alice asked as she looked some more.

"That idiot got lost again." Runo groaned as our attention was pulled away by two other boys.

"Are you guys Dan Kuso's friends?" One boy asked, he had goggles over his eyes while his friends, one boy and one girl, were watching intently.

"Yeah, and you would be?" Runo replied with her eyebrows furrowing.

These boys were familiar in a way; maybe I saw them online or in the chat rooms. That's when I noticed the Doom Card; no way could these kids be working with Masquerade. They are way too weak for his team, but maybe that was the point.

"We want a battle!" The other boy called out. I would do something but from Dan has said, Runo can take this on her own.

"If a battle you want, then a battle you get." Runo agreed and pulled out her Gate Card.

In the next few seconds there was a flash of light and my newfound friends were gone. Everyone was frozen like what usually happens when a brawl is in play but of course I wasn't brought with it due to the fact that the brawl wasn't concerning me. I pulled open my cellphone and made a quick, very important call.

"Zak, something is happening." I announced into my phone, I heard some rustling then a sly laugh.

"Besides there's a brawl going on, this seems perfect." Zak, my cousin, scoffed.

"No, it's with the Dark Energy." He went quiet.

"But….that's not possible. It's not able to get through Japan without our towers going off." Zak rambled.

"No, Alice is back." Another silent moment.

"You know what that means don't you?" His voice asked and another rustling sound.

"Yeah, but all we need is Alice. Right? It doesn't matter anyways."

It all seemed perfect in my mind even though it wasn't thought out all that well. Nothing can ruin this moment, I have my best friend again. Well until someone tries to kill her.

**~Rikki**


	2. Revealing and Magic

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter so here's another one! I'll try to update every week or so. Also if you guys can, please get me two or three reviews per chapter. Thanks if you can! So here it is! **

_**Runo's POV**_

In the heat of battle and distress as it felt like we had to win, we almost forgot about Taylor who seemed to disappear, but I was sure she just didn't get transferred with us. Thank god we had Alice or we would have lost to the boys. Part of me actually felt bad for them, they were tricked after all and I just couldn't help but feel more anger towards Masquerade. When I finally get my hands on him, I'll kill him!

"You really didn't need to be partners with Masquerade." I informed as the battle went on, I wanted them to feel better.

"Yeah, but people do crazy things for their friends I guess." Kosuke laughed as he motioned to Miu.

I guess it was true in a way, ever since Dan and I started meeting up I've been more willing to fight in battle but that's just a coincidence I guess. Dan was crazy before us so maybe it wasn't true all the time. Soon enough the battle field disappeared and we were back in the airport.

"Nice meeting you all, see you guys in chat rooms." Miu stated as they walked to another gate; probably her brother's.

"Now only if we could find Dan." Marucho sighed as he looked around for the brown haired idiot.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Taylor stated as she reappeared then pointed to Dan running our way.

She was an interesting person so far, disappearing and reappearing but a part of me felt that she was hiding something. I know I might be a little jealous and definitely suspicious but I knew something was up.

"Hey Alice! Sorry for being late. Drago got me lost." Dan lied with a bright smile yet again.

"Don't blame me, Daniel." Drago stated as he rolled out of Dan's pocket, everyone laughed at the two partners.

"We shouldn't fight guys! Come on, let's go to the café." Alice suggested with a polite smile, she always tried to break up the fights between any two people in the group.

"Sounds good, I'm hungry! Let's go guys!" Dan ordered as he started walking the wrong way.

"This way you idiot!" I yelled as he turned himself around. We laughed at his stupidity yet again, I don't even know why I was friends with him sometimes.

We arrived at the Misaki Cafe a half an hour later where we began to start eating and talking when I noticed Taylor was staring intently at me with giant eyes cringing and grinning like a lunatic. Weird was my only thought as I was sure that she was mentally insane and might kill Dan in his sleep. Oh how I wished that Dan would be more careful making friends. Alice began to help me clean up but as she picked up Taylor's plate it almost went right through her hands and landed on the floor, almost like magic. Alice was shocked and tried to pick up the pieces while Taylor was in awe and Dan was laughing like an idiot.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I hissed to the brown haired boy who was still laughing.

"Don't be mean to my Danny!" Taylor shouted back in defense for her 'precious' Danny. God that name annoyed me to no end.

"Your?" I cringed then look to see Dan looking a little sheepish but then he laughed haughtily.

"Don't even try to pretend you're a big deal Daniel Kuso! I'm just surprised that Taylor can be around this long to call you hers!" I yelled out which resulted in him getting riled up.

"You're one to talk! I don't know how we stand you!" Dan yelled back in defense. Oh this was one battle I wasn't going to lose.

_**Alice's POV**_

During that moment of complete craziness Taylor and I escaped to the back of the kitchen. I knew her from somewhere I just didn't know where; maybe I've seen her while looking through the Bakugan ranks but who knows where else. She looked at me with bright eyes of happiness then scanned the area until she saw no one was near.

"Alice, do you remember me?" Taylor asked with hopeful eyes like she was a poor puppy dog.

"No, not really. Am I supposed to?" I asked putting the broken dish in the garbage then looked back at her with a smile. She seemed to be very nice girl but a little strange at times.

"We were best friends before the incident." Her voice was barely above a whisper with intensity flowing over her face.

"What incident?" I asked very confused at her statement. I don't remember being in an accident ever in my life.

"The one that took out parents away! The one that sent us here! The one that locked the power inside of you!" Taylor exclaimed then calmed herself. Was she insane?

"You mean the plane accident?" That was the only answer I got when I asked about my parents disappearance. Everything else she was saying was nonsense from my knowledge. Maybe she's crazier than I thought.

"Alice. You have to listen to me! Your parents didn't die in a plane accident. They died because of Vallen." Taylor explained as her eyes darken with intensity. That name was familiar but it was very distant in my memories.

"Who?" I asked, everything she was saying was insane, maybe that's because she was insane.

"Your name is Alice Firestone, daughter to Allison and Tyler Firestone, you're the fairy that has the Dark energy!" Her words were strange and didn't make sense.

"You're clearly mistaken." I retorted as I pushed her away and went back to cleaning dishes. Fairy? She must be delusional.

She pulled something from her pocket and held it up in the air for me to see. It was a photo, a photo of me when I was younger with a wicked smile sitting next to a younger version of Taylor and my mother standing next to another woman. This woman had dark brown hair that was waist length and sweet hazel eyes; this woman looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"That's me!" I stuttered in bewilderment.

"Do you believe me now?" Taylor asked as she placed the picture in my hands.

My eyes went wide as I looked deeper into the picture and memories ran into my mind and everything flashed before my eyes then I looked back to the blonde haired girl who was waiting with anticipation.

_Flashback_

_The smell of fresh cookies filled the kitchen of the old mansion as I flew into the kitchen with a blonde haired girl running behind me. Two women laugh at us as we bang into the kitchen table and fall on the floor, I was four while Taylor was three. My mother picked me up and I saw her beautiful light brown eyes twinkle at the sight of me. _

"_Are you ready for some cookie dough?" My mother asks as she gives a spoonful of chocolate chip. _

"_Ally, don't you think that we should wait after dinner?" Rosie, Taylor's mother asked. _

"_Of course not! Just give her some." Ally argued and handed the spoon to the girls. _

"_Wait, I want to take a picture! Taylor has never had cookie dough before." Rosie took her camera to take the picture. _

_End of Flashback. _

"I'm...a Firestone. But what are you talking about being a fairy with the dark energy?" I asked as I analyzed the picture a little bit more and realized it was the same exact picture we took in my memory.

"There are two sources energy in this dimension, the Dark Energy and Heart Energy, one is locked away somewhere and the other was locked in someone. That someone was you." Taylor explained under a hush tone.

"Why me? How am I a fairy? What happened to my parents?" I exclaimed, my eyes were watering just thinking about my late parents.

"You my friend, take a seat this will take a while." Her voice was stern as she jumped on the counter and smiled to me as she pulled out a few papers.

From what I remembered, Taylor was a crazy girl but she was my best friend as a child yet there was something offsetting about this whole thing. I don't know what and really didn't want to know but I had a feeling that whatever she was going to tell me was going to be….complicated.

_This will be an interesting summer..._

**Review please. Thank you. **

**~Rikki**


	3. Explanations

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed last chapter. I would love it if some would review this one. Thank you. **

_**Alice's POV **_

I sat down on another table counter as she began to shake her head, maybe trying to find a place to start, then all of a sudden she looked to me with a sympathetic smile while her eyes still gazed through some papers that she brought with her, maybe she planned this? Who cares? She said I was a fairy and that's absurd.

"You're a fairy. I'm a fairy. I'm a fairy of nature; you're a fairy of darkness." Taylor explained bluntly with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Fairies don't exist!" I argued as I shook my head at her claim. Did she think I was an idiot? Is she crazy? Is everyone in America this insane?

"Do they?" She showed me her hand a little spark of energy appeared swirling and moving. It was green with little sparkles until her hand went over it then it went into white light then suddenly it turned into a pink rose.

"How did you do that?" I asked astonished as I looked around for some sort of trick smoke or button that she used. Of course that would be foolish but it was unbelievable.

"Magic! You used your magic earlier when trying to pick up those plates. That's how powerful you are, you can't even control it!" Taylor emphasized as she touched the center of my hand which turned black then to its normal shade of frail white.

"If I'm a fairy then my mom was a fairy, correct? Is that how it works? But, wait if she was so powerful how did she die?" I asked, everything just got more confusing especially how Taylor was explaining it.

"Vallen is a powerful person; it took five people to tire him down enough to put him into prison so our moms weren't enough. Only if Shiori or Shawn was there. "Taylor muttered as her eyes focused around me.

"Shawn. Shawn. Wait...Shawn Kazami? Wait, Kazami? Shun Kazami!" I rambled as I finally figured the resemblance.

"Sadly yes; he wasn't the kindest hearted person but he was a strong warrior and we needed that." Taylor sighed then turned the rose into black dust. How did I remember Shawn Kazami? I've only known Shun as long as the game of Bakugan came around.

"Did his parents die too?" I asked looking at the dust falling to the floor below her feet.

"Shiori is in a coma and for Shawn well...he was the one who piloting the

Plane we were in." Taylor gulped then turned so her back was to me. I do have a memory of a man who looked like Shun piloting a plane.

"I thought you said there wasn't a plane accident?" I reminded as all the pieces she was explaining just didn't add up.

"There was, but the reason why they died was because Vallen attacked the plane. He tried to kill us, he tried to kill every one of us." Taylor said, she turned back to me with giant green orbs.

"How did we not die with them?" I asked very cautiously, who could survive a plane crash at four years old?

"Our mothers took all the power they could use to protect us when the plane went down. My mother, Rose, sent me to America before the plane went down while your mother, Allison, kept you safe when it hit the ground." Taylor replied regretfully as she stared at her light pink nails.

"Why didn't my Grandfather tell me this? We told each other everything!" I began to shout then Taylor shushed me. My Grandfather was my best friend, why wouldn't he tell me?

"Your Grandfather wasn't the man he was before. He was so nice but now…not so much." Taylor shrugged as her voice became distant.

"How…how do you know this? Who's telling you all of this?" I asked with wide eyes, nobody knew this side of him. Only I did!

"My Aunt and Uncle. I knew I was fairy when I was eleven, that's the usual age for a girl to be a fairy, and I knew my parents were dead but I had adopted parents. Ronald and Justine Harper. When Dan asked me to come to Japan I got in contact with my Aunt and Uncle and they said they had to tell me something…this was it." Taylor stated, how would they know? I can hardly remember her Aunt and Uncle but I knew they didn't meet my Grandfather ever.

"How'd they know about my Grandfather?" I asked intensely, were they watching me this whole time?

"Vallen is a powerful sorcerer and he's pure evil. When the plane went down he sent himself to Russia to control your Grandfather. My uncle Don was contacted on radio by Shawn saying that they were after us so him and my aunt Meredith transported to your Grandfather's lab where they saw Vallen casting a spell on Michael. They were able to stop the spell halfway so Vallen has limited access to your Grandfather. All the bad things that happened to you are because of Vallen." Her words began to make so much sense. I knew he wasn't a bad man, I knew it!

"Okay. Another thing you said was that I wouldn't be able to control my powers, who's going to help?" There were too many questions on my mind at the moment to even comprehend my own questions. At least I know my Grandfather was innocent.

"I will of course. I'm a level six fairy as you can see by my bracelet." I looked at her green and pink bracelet to see six beads and the cross looking charm. This had to be some sort of symbol of something magical. Beads equal level I guess, but what was the charm?

"When will you teach me?"

"Tomorrow night, don't be late." She warned with a wicked smile then left the kitchen to the group like nothing ever happened.

I followed her to see Runo and Dan had stopped fighting, thankfully, and Marucho was talking about some Bakugan plan with Preyas which Dragtell was listening in on. That was a surprise, Dragtell wasn't the type to listen in but it had to be important. Probably about Masquerade though, there was something about him that made me hate him more than anything.

"What were you two talking about back there?" Dan asked staring at us, he was clearly more attentive than I thought.

"Alice is sleeping over at my house tomorrow night, we were talking about things to do while she's at my house." Taylor lied with a bright smile, Runo seemed to have a mood change at the statement.

"I thought you were sleeping here while you stayed in Japan?" Runo asked a little defensively. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was my best friend. _ But so was Taylor. _

"I am! But Taylor invited me so I had to say yes." I lied with an almost invisible smile, I didn't want to hurt anyone but I needed more answers.

"Oh okay." Runo's eyes soften for a bit then another fight broke out between them.

"I gotta go but I'll be here tomorrow. See you guys!" Taylor stated, kissing Dan on the cheek , picking up Dragtell then left for her house.

I watched her leave down the street while the others went back to their usual conversation but I had more questions for Taylor. I hoped I was normal but I guess not. But I know someone who could help me answer a few simpler questions.

"Do you know where Taylor lives?" I asked looking over at Dan who stopped the fight to eat something.

"She lives in America, I think New York. Right now she's staying with her Aunt and Uncle outside the city in the forest. They work for some military thing so it's all locked up." Dan replied as he focused on his food mainly.

"Is her family the Kings? They have more land than I do! They're third richest family in Japan!" Marucho went on and on until Dan stopped him.

"Yeah, that's them! Taylor doesn't have money though. Her parents are small workers in New York, Taylor might get money if she lives with them instead of her parents though. Maybe we should go to Taylor's uncle's house next time Maruch." Dan added with a laugh.

More memories of a house flooded my brain as I pictured a large mansion that looked kind of run down with large gates that had vines winding up like a beanstalk. Even though the outside might be ugly, the inside was beautiful with the greatest pieces of art and high tech things. I was surprised I remembered all these details after years but I wasn't too sure that it was the King's mansion. Maybe it was my house? Maybe Taylor's? Who knows really? But it didn't matter really but what struck me was all these things I couldn't think of days ago was flooding to me like a waterfall and it was all because of Taylor. Or maybe Japan? Whatever it was, it was something I knew I would need later on.

**~Rikki**


	4. Rose and Peace

_**Alice's POV**_

After a few more hours with Marucho and Dan that included a few more fights between the brunette and Runo which I had to break apart a lot, their parents called them to come home for dinner which left Runo and me to clean up the mess that Dan had made. Runo made a few comments about how filthy Dan is which made me laugh; did she not realize how in love she was?

We all knew Runo loved Dan and Dan loved Runo but somehow they couldn't tell each other. Maybe Taylor was just a way to deny Dan's feelings for Runo? Dan probably wants Runo to be jealous but is he really that smart? But why didn't he ask Julie instead of Taylor? I mean if Dan wanted Runo to be jealous wouldn't he date someone from our group? How Taylor exactly? This all seemed played out like a chess game. It was like someone placed us in these positions knowing that we would all meet again. My best guess was Vallen; Taylor did make him sound horribly evil.

In the midst of my thoughts another dish fell through my hands and crashed to the floor, luckily this time it was in two and not thousands of pieces. I picked up the pieces of the dish and placed them on the counter for me to fix in the morning. I'm sure Runo's parents wouldn't mind me getting up early as long as I didn't wake them.

"Alice, did another dish break?" Runo asked as she darted down to the kitchen. When I was sorting through my thoughts she was getting ready for bed.

"Sorry, I'm really clumsy." I lied. If I were to tell Runo about what Taylor told me Runo would certainly take me to an institution.

"Oh it's alright. At least we can fix this one." Runo laughed simply then looked over the diner one last time. "You can use the bathroom now since you're done. My parents are already asleep and Tigerra is waiting for me upstairs." Runo explained then shot me a smile.

I nodded then followed her upstairs and where her room was. When we arrived, Runo's father took my things up so I didn't have a chance to look at my surroundings for the next few months; it was a small room but it was cute and showed a softer side of Runo that I barely saw. After admiring the room I gathered a few things and took a quick shower before I would have to go to bed. Once I got out I combed my hair and put on some borrowed pajamas that Runo lent me for then night; I brought my own but she insisted that it was some traditional thing in her family. I settled into the pull out bed Runo had out for me when Runo tossed over to look over at me.

"Do you know Taylor? Like previously?" Runo inquired in a hushed tone.

"No, she was just really friendly to me that is all. I hope you don't mind me staying over at her house." I lied. I didn't want to Runo to feel bad, I really didn't but I couldn't explain the predicament I was in to her. Not yet.

"No, it's fine. I thought you two were just really close for some reason, but you are Alice Gehabich! Nice to everyone you meet right?" Runo laughed softly then turned over.

She was right; I was nice to everyone and that's how my Grandfather taught me to act. My mother wasn't too keen on the idea of teaching her child on how to treat others which lead me to be sassier as a child. As soon as I began living with my Grandfather that stopped; he said it wasn't proper for a young woman to act the way I did but that's fine. I'm not too much different than I was before. Soon enough these thoughts turned into fuzzy words that ran through my head until I fell totally asleep.

As soon as I woke up in the morning I noticed Runo ready for the day and placing her apron around her waist for her early work morning. _Did I sleep in this late? _I quickly got ready so I could help Runo with orders when I noticed something strange on the nightstand near my pull out. It was a black rose with thirteen thorns and crinkled note.

"What?" I whispered to myself as I picked up the note to see it was written in red cursive letters.

_Let's make your death peaceful, yes? _

I was in shock at how sickening this note was. Who would send this to me? That's when cold reality shot through me; Vallen. How did he get in here? Why would he send me this? I pushed away the feeling of terror then made my way to the café to see Dan and Taylor sitting at a booth with Runo talking to them.

"Hey there sunshine how's your morning?" Dragtell screeched as she rolled onto the tabletop.

"I'm fine. What are you all talking about?" I asked simply as my eyes looked to the brunette then the bluenette.

"We're planning on going to the chat rooms tonight to talk to Julie. She says she has some great news for us." Dan explained as Runo looked around the café to see anyone waiting on her.

"I'll be right back, I need to wait on a table." Runo stated as she walked off. Dan began to devour his dish in front of him while Taylor moved towards me.

"There's something wrong. I can see it." Taylor whispered so that Dan couldn't hear her.

"Vallen gave me a black rose with thirteen thorns and left a note asking to make my death peaceful." I replied barely under a whisper.

"Are you absolutely sure? He's evil but not insane." Taylor replied with wide eyes. Her eyes looked over the note that I was passing to her which made her head move up and down.

"Believe me now?" Taylor's eyes were wide like softballs as her fingers slid across the paper.

Suddenly the paper turned into total blackness then crinkled into a ball only to turn into a pile of dust. The scene was not noticed by anyone surprisingly as the ash slipped through Taylor's fingers and onto the floor. Our eyes turned wide at the sudden magic; how is this possible? Was that supposed to happen?

"It is worse than I thought." Taylor muttered under her breath as she brought out her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, Taylor's fingers typed away at her phone like she was in a daze.

Taylor's head shook frantically as someone on the other end of the phone was answering her call. She slipped into the kitchen causing Dan to notice something was wrong with his so called girlfriend.

"What's wrong her?" Dan asked as her wiped his upper lip.

"I don't know." I lied, I knew something was wrong but what could the note represent? Or was she overreacting? It was a magic note, maybe it was supposed to disappear.

Yet, I felt whatever Taylor was worried about had to be something extremely important. Maybe it was some sort of magical code. Does this mean Vallen is going to burn me alive? Fire has to do something with this. I know it. Soon enough Taylor emerged from the kitchen with a fake smile illuminating from her face.

"I called my Aunt and Uncle. The ashes represent something about your past or something. Nothing to worry about. It is just Vallen trying to scare us." Taylor assured, but I felt like she was lying. Fire has nothing to do with me.

Firestone. That's what it was. My last name was Firestone until I moved in with my Grandfather. My Grandfather told me that if I changed my name to Gehabich then I'll be safe, was he trying to hide me from Vallen? Firestone had to be it; Vallen was trying to tease me about it, he was mocking me. Now I knew for sure that when I see Vallen, I will not think twice about killing him.


	5. Starting to Train

**Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love all of them! I would hope to see them happen again in this chapter! Sorry for a long awaited chapter, I was busy with finals and such. I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Alice's POV**

After a few more hours of helping Runo and her family run the Misaki Café, I decided to pack an overnight bag to stay at Taylor's mansion. I decided to just pack necessities since I knew Taylor would have everything imaginable in her new home; I remember being you and at Taylor's house to make all sorts of food, maybe that's where I learned to cook? Anyways, Taylor's house always was filled with the smell of food and roses. Roses of all different colors and varieties, like black roses or roses with pink and green patterns; this must have been due to the fact that Taylor's mom had the power of plants.

"Hey, Alice are you ready?" Taylor called as she bounded for my room. She was ready with a bright smile like always.

I nodded as I followed her down to the restaurant where I said goodbye to Runo and Dan then I told them I would see them later that night when I get back onto chat rooms. Once I arrived outside I met Taylor who waiting on the curb for me. She looked around like she was waiting for everyone to disappear; once it seemed like no one was looking around, Taylor opened up a quick portal and pulled me in.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I sighed in absolute amazement.

"You'll get used to it. You have this power too, but yours is dangerous." The blonde explained as another portal opened up in front of us. When we retreated there was nothing but forest in front of us.

"How? How are we different?" I asked in confusion as I watched Taylor walked forward into nothingness.

"Since your power has the added power of the Dark Energy, your powers are stronger than anyone's. Your portals will lack oxygen which means that you need to get in and out faster than I do." Taylor explained as we approached a large gate.

"So, how are we finding out what my powers are?" I asked innocently as Taylor pressed a few keys into the key pad in front of her which opened the creaky gate open to reveal a large mansion that was covered in vines that acted as guard.

"We'll be in our training room and I'll show you." Taylor advised as I followed her into the large mansion.

The inside was much more well-kept than the outside as there was nothing out of place. Plants were alive and well watered, there was no sight of dust anywhere, and it was neatly furnished with a sapphire chandelier. As we walked underneath the chandelier, pieces of pink and green dust fell on top of Taylor while black and purple dust fall onto me.

"What's this?" I asked softly as I cupped the dust in my hands. The dust turned into sparkles which then disappeared into my palm.

"This chandelier is magical; if a person from another planet walks underneath it then magical dust will fall on top of them. The color of the dust represents colors of the planet." Taylor explained as she guided me forward to another hallway that had plaques next to doors.

Each plaque said what room had in it. We passed by a few bathrooms, guest rooms, a research room, and a few garden rooms. Once we walked for what seemed like forever, we reached a room which said Training Room in bold letters on the door; Taylor placed her hand on a panel which opened the door in a swift moment and then there was a spark. Once the spark was gone, my sight returned to see a humongous room that was filled with training mats, exercising equipment, and other worldly devices.

"Come to the middle of the mat." Taylor ordered as she walked over to a shelf that had different looking glass orbs.

I walked to where she told me to stand and then the next thing I know I see Taylor looking completely different. Her capris and halter top was replaced by a dress that was ruffled, each layer was a different color which went in the pattern: pink, green, pink. The last layer curled over and made a flower while green vines rounded around her legs and met to her feet which were grassy green slippers. On her back was pink wings that had a pattern of roses imprinted on it; her curly hair was now in a braid with flower petals scattered about in her hair.

"Wow! I can't believe you were telling the truth!" I gasped as I was in awe in how graceful she looked. In seconds she picked up an orb and jumped-more like flew- and landed next to me.

"What did you think? I was a witch? Now that would be crazy." Taylor laughed as she threw the glass orb into my hands.

"There is no such thing as witches? I would think there was." I murmured to myself as I held the glass orb in my hands closely.

"Oh there is! But their magic is extremely dangerous and mostly evil. They cause most disasters on this planet." Taylor explained as she positioned herself in front of a speaking looking thing and pushed a button. "Zak! Come in here! I need your help." I guess it was a microphone.

"Zak? Your cousin? I haven't seen him in forever." I stated as I reminisced from years ago. In my memories I saw a baby with dark black hair and rose red eyes.

"Yeah, he's going to help us but let me start you out." Taylor assured as she stood in front of me once again.

"What do I do with this?" I asked as I held the glass orb out in front of her.

"Focus on it. You'll love what happens." The blonde replied with a witty smirk.

I stared at the glass orb waiting for something to happen. Nothing did of course because I didn't know what I was doing. As I kept focusing on the orb, my mind wandered to my past which was filled with great happiness then there was a sudden burst of depression filling through my veins. I suddenly think about the times where I had no family left and nobody understood what was happening. Which was true, nobody knew about my powers-I didn't know about my powers I would have! Even now I can't get powers. Suddenly, a burst of blackness covered the orb with purple sparkles swimming around in the darkness. How did I do this?

"I did it!" I screeched as I almost dropped the orb. Once it fell from my hands I tried to grab it again but I was too late, yet it didn't break.

As the glass fell my hands went straight out which caused some sort of powers that was hidden in me; the glass durned a dark grey as it fell halfway through the door then it stopped and was stuck between the two levels.

"Whoa, that is amazing." Taylor yelled out and high fived me.

I placed my hand on top of the orb and pulled the glass out of the ground. Once I pulled it back into my hands and transformed it back to its former state of being clouded by darkness and swimming sparkle, I heard something clapping their hands. When I looked up it was none other than Zak.

"Wow! Her powers are amazing!" Zak yelled out! His black hair was spiked out like he just rolled out of bed but his blood red eyes showed his energy and excitement for training. His skin was paler than mine while there was a noticeable over bite of his canines.

"She does have the Dark Energy." Taylor agreed and flew next to him.

"I haven't seen someone so powerful since-"He stopped then looked to Taylor with apologetic eyes. He brought something up that had to be bad.

"Since what?" I asked innocently while my eyes searched for answers but they remained silent. We stood there awkwardly for another second until Zak gave up his short vow of silence.

"Shiori Kazami."


	6. Shiori and Shun

**Sorry this took so long my lovelies. I was really off in dark places and writers block; but here we go my readers! Please review. **

**Alice's POV**

"Shiori? Why is she so powerful?" I asked as my focus shifted onto Zak and Taylor.

"Shiori didn't have the Dark Energy like you, but she was very powerful. No one knew why, but her powers were always there." Taylor explained while shifting uncomfortably while standing.

The amount of awkward silence and discomfort threw me off. I know that Taylor isn't one to be uncomfortable in any situation, even situations that many can't endure. Something bad must of happen to Shiori to cause the unsettling quiet between the three of us.

"What really happened to Shiori?" Since everything I've been told my whole life seems to be a lie, this was an excellent question to ask Taylor, who seemed to know all the answers.

"Shiori scarified herself for our dimensions survival. When the Interdimensional Army tried to take down Vallen, our parents went with them to try to capture Vallen since they were powerful enough to at least weaken him. When our parents finally got to Vallen, he was about to take the Dark Energy and Love Energy but Shiori tackled him at the last second which caused both of the Energy to weaken her and Vallen. Because of her act, our dimension is safe." Taylor explained while Zak kicked the ground.

"Is that why she's in the hospital?" My eyes narrowed on the two who turned pale at the question. Zak, who was already pale, nodded his head slowly and looked back at Taylor.

Suddenly, Taylor's face broke out in a wide smile as her eyes were looking off in the distant like she was remembering something amazing. I try to think what it could possibly be but her memories are better than mine. That was strange though, I am older than her but Taylor can bring up things she saw when she was two or three.

"Do you remember Shun?" Taylor asked quietly, when I looked up she was transformed into her normal self, no wings.

"Shun? I remember him as of a few months ago. I can't remember being with him before that." I stated with absolute bluntness.

"Shun use to play with us when we were younger. You two use to fight a lot, but we were all really close." The blonde explained with a dopey smile almost everlasting on her face.

"Shun and I use to fight? Shun doesn't seem like a person to ever start anything, and I've never fought with anyone constantly." I questioned, Taylor's face lit up like a light bulb and a laugh from both her and Zak.

"Before this whole thing started Shun was always doing stupid stuff. He'd steal stuff, tell lies, and even hit you; but you weren't innocent either. You'd pull Shun's hair, yell at everyone, and throw things. Once the accident happened, you turned differently because of your grandfather and Shun was different because his father died." Taylor explained with the same smile.

Before I could say anything, a woman will long black hair, ruby red eyes, and the palest skin I've ever laid eyes on walked in the room with a devious smile on her face. She wore a full body suit that was coal black except for red aviators.

"Dinners ready kids." The woman announced then looked to me with a soft smile. This was Meredith King, I remember her.

"Hello Alice, nice to see you again." Her voice was sweet unlike her original composure. I smiled back and said hello in return. Right after that she left with the door closing behind her.

"So you do remember my aunt Meredith! I was worried you would've forgotten about her." Taylor sighed with a look of relief.

"Yeah I remember….she took me to your house. I remember that." The sudden memories flooded to me at just one look of Meredith. "Wait, I have to talk to the others on the Bakugan chat! Do you have a computer?" I asked sweetly to Taylor whose face was bright and cheery.

Taylor showed me to her room on the third floor and told me directions to the kitchen when I was done so I can have dinner. As I opened the doors I was bombarded by neon colors and floral scents. The walls were painted a bright pink except for the wall that he bed rested against which was a highlighter yellow; her walls were covered with posters of celebrities and portraits of her family members. I recognized all of them; Rosie was the petite woman with dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Her father, Robin, was the fit man with dark black hair and green eyes. Taylor's brother Blue Jay was a baby with big hazel eyes and head of dark purple hair and them most innocent smile on his face. Then there was Lily, her hair was bright yellow like Taylor's and her eyes were an icy blue that showed evil. I remember how she use to yell at us, she hated us; I'm happy she's gone actually.

After looking at the portraits, I felt a bit uneasy, someone was missing. But I couldn't get remember anyone else. I shook off the thought then went to Taylor's computer to log onto the Bakugan server. In a few seconds all my friends were shown on the screen with happy smiles; even though I could tell that Runo was faking, I didn't say anything about it.

"You know who we need?" Marucho exclaimed with a faked fierce looked on his face, he tried to look tough around us; but I didn't care if he was tough or not.

"Shun! That's who we need. But Mr. Hot head won't let that happen." Runo added with the look of fury on her face. Dan was being stubborn again.

That's when it hit me. Shun Kazami, he must remember something from our past! I needed him to be part of our group again, but Dan will never allow that. Then again, Taylor could try to convince Dan to talk to Shun. This idea was genius, but Shun doesn't play Bakugan anymore. I had to figure something out, not just the sake of me, but for all of us. From what Taylor has been saying, I could be the key between life on Earth and life in the other universes.


End file.
